Shindeki Church
Also known as The Church of Drowning in God's Grace, they are the antagonists of the story. 'True Men' The highest rank in the Shindeki Church. *'Kachua Binhas' :The leader of the Shindeki Church and an old man of small built. He was previously a first grade Armed Librarian, Makia's appointed Acting Director and at the same time, the Governor of Paradise. Progressively, he expanded the Shindeki Church's power and started a revolt among the Armed Librarians. His ambition is to establish an absolute system whereby society is dominated by "God". Together with Makia, he is a devotee to Ruruta after having witnessed his power. Before he met his death, he made use of Arkit Chroma's Cerulean Death ability to drive the Armed Librarians to the brink of destruction. He dies by Enrique's thunderbolt ability and also appears in Ruruta's virtual world at the end of the anime. *'Cigal Kulkesa' :An extremely selfish man and considers his self-interest a priority. During his fight with Hamyuts, due to the knowledge he received from Shiron's book, he had the advantage of a would-be successful strategy. However in the end, he was wounded by Colio fatally before being dealt with a final blow by Hamyuts. *'Ganbanzel Grove' :An elderly among the True Men. A self-proclaimed philantrophist. Has an obsession to create the "strongest monster". He was killed by Hamyuts in the end. In the anime version, he was killed by Enrique. 'Mock Men' Their purpose and existence are to serve the True Men. *'Winkeny Bize' :A thin man with round spectacles. He consequently became a member of the Shindeki Church during his childhood, due to his mother's implication and has since trained to become a natural enemy of Mokkania. However, the result of obtaining his ability ends up only being able to physically change his body into petroleum, which has therefore deemed him worthless. While working as a newspaper reporter, he also works as a liaison for the Shindeki Church. :In order to cause a revolt and to manipulate Mokkania, he did a thorough investigation about him. While his plans succeeded to a limit, he however failed to kill Hamyuts. *'Alme Norton' :A red-head lady around her twenties who adores Cigal and plays the violin well. Has the ability of sensory threads although not as competent as Hamyuts. She fights with a rusty sword and is known as the "Red Rust Lady". As Cigal's subordinate, though she gains his tremendous trust, she is later abandoned and does not understand the reason for such. After Cigal dies, as revenge for those who killed him, she seeks out Lascall Othello. In her pursuit, she meets Mirepoc. Although their meeting has earned their sympathy for each other, a battle is yet inevitable. Alme is defeated by Mirepoc and Mattalast in the end. *'Zatoh Rondohoon ' : A man about 185cm tall with transparent hair, who devours books and obtains their magic in the process, he is summoned as the next "monster' as a surprise attack to Bantorra Library. Since he has devoured Enrique's book, a chance contact with Kumora's book awakens Enrique's personality that dominates Zatoh physically for a temporary time. It was through Luimon's and Kayas' assistance in immobilizing Zatoh in his virtual world later on, that Enrique gains full dominance in the end. *'Locoro Bobatsu' :A combatant in the organization with moderate combat skills and appears frivolous and shallow. He is scorned by the rest of the organization members. *'Charlotte' :A plump man who holds a high position in the organization. He is in love with Olivia Litlet and keeps her by his side. for that, he is demoted to a "meat" as punishment for his mismanagement. *'Boramott Meif' :A subordinate of Ganbanzel. In order to fulfill and create the "strongest monster", he was put in charge for the cause to collect many male youths. He is also the instructor of Alme and Winkeny. He is killed by Enrique. *'Zakky Myron' :A loyal and faithful subordinate of Parney. He fights like a Lynx. *'Ortho Gora' :Like Zakky, he is an old man who serves Parney. *'Latte Malgund' :Representative Director of the Malgund Progressive Foundation. She used to be an attendant to Parney. In the anime version, she serves as Minth's assistant when he became the Governor of Paradise. ''' Meats/Weapons' The lowest rank in the organization who are not even treated as humans and handled like livestock. They are basically used as a convenience for the ''True Men, in their human experiments and as suicide-bombers. As a result, they have their emotions and memories erased. *'Colio Tonis' :A suicide-bomber dispatched with a mission to kill Hamyuts Meseta. For the beginning of the storyline, he exists only the purpose of eliminating Hamyuts, living almost without the experience of emotions. :Aside from that, he has no interest in other things and is unsociable. On his pursuit of Hamyuts, he found the book of the "Calico Princess", which changed his fate and perspective. The change in feelings within him started to occur after reading Shiron Byacornise's book and eventually he fell in love with her. He is roughly 15 years old and hunched. *'Leria Bookwart' :A suicide-bomber dispatched with a mission to kill Hamyuts Meseta. He is roughly in his twenties. Since he has no memories and personality left of him, he assumes the leadership position among the suicide-bombers. He shares a past with Enrique and Kumora and was influenced by them. While trying to kill Cigal, he detonated himself, killing himself in the process as well. *'Huey Jyanfus' :A suicide-bomber dispatched with a mission to kill Hamyuts Meseta, always with a pale complexion and roughly 17 years of age. He is physically in bad condition and his wound, where the bomb was implanted, does not heal. He died later due to accidental discharge. *'Vend Ruga' :A weapon made by the Shindeki organization with its body made of lead and was once human. By the work of magic, it took to the form of an automobile dummy. In order to fulfill the transformation, a motor circuit was embedded in its brain. On a side note, Vend Ruga is not a name of an individual but only of a weapon. It was originally invented for Kachua's use against the Armed Librarians. *'Kayas' :One of the youths collected for Ganbanzel's "strongest monster" motive, with super-regeneration ability. Murdered by Boramott. After his death, his book was devoured by Zatoh. In short, Enrique's current regenerative ability belonged to Kayas. *'Ronkeny' :One of the youths collected for Ganbanzel's "strongest monster" motive, has the ability to generate flame. He was defeated by Enrique and his book was devoured by Zatoh. *'Sasari' :One of the youths collected for Ganbanzel's "strongest monster" motive, has the ability to generate water. His ability is on par with Enrique but was still defeated by him. His book was devoured by Zatoh after his death. *'Kumora' :A young caretaker for the youths brought in by Ganbanzel. She is roughly 17 years of age and is short. Due to her encounter with Leria, she resolves to help others. *'Olivia Litlet ' :She was a Meat aboard a ship with others like her. She was shown to have more clout and leadership among the others, with an agenda of their own. Due to her resemblance to Renas Fluru, she was later used by Winkeny and had Renas' memories implanted in her, so as to have her assume the identity of Mokkania's mother. :During her childhood, before becoming a meat, she formed a friendship with Vend Ruga who protected her from the Shindeki Church and from whom, she inherited the "Violet Wish". She was however caught by the Shindeki Church's Mock Men and made a "meat". In her desire to regain her lost memories, she made use of the power of Yukuyuku(ユックユック) and her "meat" companions. However, after her plan was discovered, together with Charlotte, her memories were once again removed. While she was being pursued by Hamyuts, with the assistance from Volken and the Yukuyuku figure that he stole, she regained the loving memories of her "meat" companions. *'Enrique Bishile ' :Enrique is a young man who yearns to laugh. As a Meat on a transport ship, he catches the attention of Ganbanzel and is chosen. Determined to become a monster and while receiving special training on a certain island, he comes to realize that killing a person would still not enable him to laugh. 'Original True Men' *'Shiron Byacornise ' :An 18 year old young lady who lived approximately 250 years ago, whose book was found by Colio. She was also known as the "Ever-Laughing Witch" and had distinctive hair colour like that of a calico cat. Her ability allows her to prophesize. *'Chacoly Cocotte ' :A childhood friend of Hamyuts, both had been kidnapped when they were young. She has brown complexion and violet hair, with distinctive white bangs. Her mastered ability allows her to read the hearts of others and instill her own intentions on them. She was raised as a 'tool' to kill Ruruta and consequently harbored an obsession for him. She is also known as the "Violet Sinner". She failed to kill Ruruta. Originally, before the beginning of the story (not the anime), she was found and killed by Hamyuts. *'Parney Palmanta' :Once a popular actress, her real name is Lisa Paniz. She is tall and 23 years old. Her only friend is Mel. Being an obscure actress at one time, she had to give up her career. However, with the Shindeki Church's sponsorship, she became famous and had her taste of happiness. Unfortunately, she knew of the existence of Lascall and since it was forbidden, she did her own secret investigation and was brutally murdered by the Shindeki Church for that. :''Source:Wikipedia '' Category:Characters